


102 Sweet Dreams

by lirin



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Cosmetics, Gen, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter’s makeup case has a bomb in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	102 Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



  


 

Peggy Carter’s makeup case has a bomb in it.

Don’t worry, she knows it’s there. It’s on the right side, underneath the fast-acting poison and the knockout drugs. As for the cosmetics that don’t have any purpose beyond providing color to her skin, they’re all on the left side of the case. It’s a system that has served her well since before the war, and as long as there are no Russian spies rummaging through her belongings, she knows exactly where to find everything.

On second thought, overly perky ballerinas claiming to be from Ohio aren’t the only exception. And the second exception currently lives in the same house as Peggy.

“Angie? Have you seen my lipstick?”

“This? I borrowed it ‘cause I ran out. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind, it’s just—well, I wish you wouldn’t borrow that particular one. The...manufacturer has gone out of business and I’m trying to conserve it because I don’t know if I’ll be able to get more.”

Angie doesn’t look convinced, but she hands “Sweet Dreams” over. “What are you saving it for, a rainy day? I’m not sure it’s even your shade, English. You need something with less orange in it.” She frowns. “This isn’t one of your I-wish-I-could-tell-you-but-my-job-is-full-of-secrets things, is it? Because I believed that when you came in at 5am in a charred evening gown or when you climbed in my window at the Griffith, but I find it a little hard to believe that you need to keep lipstick a secret.”

Peggy chuckles. “But if I didn’t keep my exact brand of lipstick a secret, any spy could just impersonate me!” She heads back to her room. “Seriously though, Angie, I don’t mind you borrowing my makeup, but please ask me first because I do have to hide things in there sometimes. One of the drawbacks to sharing a house with a secret agent.”

“Yeah, I know. The things I put up with from you.” Angie smirks. “Do you have more secret things to do this evening, or do you want to help me make some Jello?”

“I'd love to, let me just put this away.”

Back in her room, Peggy slips the innocuous “102 Sweet Dreams” tube into her makeup case, on the right side, next to the bottle that looks like it should contain mascara but actually holds hydrochloric acid, and on top of the powder compact that contains more high explosives than most ladies would be comfortable sleeping in the same room with.

As one of the few female SSR agents, Peggy knows she’s also one of the few agents taking advantage of the “alternative” uses of makeup. Her male fellow agents never even think about makeup, outside of being vaguely aware that her lips and fingernails aren’t naturally that bright red color. (Actually, she’s not sure that a couple of them even realize that much.) But just because they would never take advantage of it doesn’t mean she has to ignore it. That’s just part of being the best agent she can be—which just happens to be better than most of them.


End file.
